


Stay, Please.

by myblueworld



Series: Those Little Things [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: Based on the song "The Robbers" by The 1975





	

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr request.

If he could, Leo wouldn’t have looked at Sergio’s face again. Because that eyes are pleading the words without him saying it.

_Stay_

“I can’t,” Leo says, voice trembling.

Sergio shakes his head. “Just give it one more try, Leo. Just one more, the last time.”

And his eyes keep on begging.

_Stay._

“What for? Just to be broken again? Everything has changed, Kun.”

Sergio reaches out for his hand.

Leo stares at him and wonders, why the face that used to warm his heart, now it only makes his heart ache.

“You can’t leave me, Leo. Please, just stay.”


End file.
